


Shadows

by 30xf



Series: 201 Days Of X Files [6]
Category: The X-Files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 00:45:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4726436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/30xf/pseuds/30xf





	Shadows

They were sat at a picnic table on the grounds of their motel, most of the way through a six pack of beer. Neither of them was exactly drunk, but they weren't quite sober either. It had been a long and confusing few days, but the impromptu drinking had come more out of boredom than anything; more camaraderie than flirting. Not as an attempt to get closer, but simply a nod to the fact that it was happening on it's own.

"You still sad you don't have a life, Scully?" Mulder asked, spinning an empty bottle absentmindedly on the picnic table.

Starting off her third beer, Scully wedged an empty bottle upside down in the space between the table's boards. "I've been known to have life-like experiences from time to time," she reasoned, lining up a second empty.

Mulder nodded, "Dates and such?" He handed her the bottle he had been spinning, interested in whatever it was she was attempting.

"And such," she agreed. She detected a hint of jealousy, but it was gone just as quickly as it had appeared. "So what did you think about the Liberty Bell?"

He finished off his third bottle and started peeling at the label. "You were right--big bell, big crack."

"At least the line wasn't so bad by the time we got there," she said. She had had enough beer, and handed him her bottle to finish. In exchange, he gave her the last empty. Once it was lined up, all five bottles stood perfectly straight not an inch apart from each other. Her work done, Scully crossed her arms on the table and rested her head on them, tired from the long day and the beer.

"Would visiting the liberty bell be considered a life-like experience?" he asked, pondering the top of her head.

She looked up at him with heavy eyelids. "I guess we can call it that," she finally decided. 

He smiled at her in the early morning darkness. "Stick with me, and we'll keep 'em coming," he promised, holding up his bottle to her.

She grabbed one of the empties and tapped it against his bottle. "Can't wait," she deadpanned. Scully set the bottle back in it's spot and stood, pointing herself in the direction of the motel. 

"Goodnight, Scully," Mulder raised his hand from the opposite side of the table. Scully raised hers as well, not quite waving. He reached his hand to hers and their palms met in the least enthusiastic high five in history, until it lingered and became more of an open palmed handshake.

"Goodnight, Mulder," she returned, lightly pushing the empty bottle closest to her and creating a domino effect with all the bottles. 

They clinked and clattered, rolling over the table and falling to the ground. Mulder watched the chaos unfold with amusement, and as Scully crossed the parking lot on the way to her room, he heard her giggle.


End file.
